Mucho Masturbation
by MovieBuffStarlet
Summary: After coming home from work, Collins accidentally walks in on Angel...um...self loving.


_A/N: LMAO! I can't believe I wrote this…please don't flame me!_

**Rated NC-17: No one 17 and under admitted. ;)**

"_Angeeeel! I'm hooome!"_ Collins set his briefcase down onto the floor….expecting his lover to rush into his arms…he was sorely disappointed.

"Angelcake?" He called again, shutting the door. Their apartment was absolutely lifeless. His voice echoed off of the walls.

After a few seconds, Collins shrugged it off. He figured that Angel must have gone out with Mimi somewhere. He trudged down the hallway to the bedroom that he and Angel shared. He was dead tired.

As he approached the door he heard it. A very soft noise. A moan, maybe? He really couldn't be sure. It could easily be the wind.

_I must be gettin' old_. Collins thought to himself. _My mind is playing tricks on me…_

With a small chuckle, he eased open the door….

And froze.

After the initial shock wore off, Thomas B Collins thought he had died and gone to heaven. Or maybe he was having a really hot, X rated dream. He drank in the sight before him greedily.

_Oh my God. Somebody pinch me_. He giddily thought. _Please._

Clad in one of Collins' oversized T shirts and a pair of blue jeans (and looking as gorgeous as ever, by the way), his young lover was lying on the bed. One hand gripping the bed sheets, the other down his pants…working its magic. His eyes were closed and beads of sweat dotted his forehead. His lips were parted slightly to take in shaky gasps of air. He was rocking his slender hips, making the bedsprings squeak. A soft blush tinged his face. He was panting quietly.

Collins stood there in awe, all traces of earlier fatigue had vanished. He swallowed hard. _Is this how he stays so fucking happy all the time?_ This was quite possibly the hottest thing he'd ever witnessed in his life. It took all he had not to pounce on Angel right then and there. He crept over to the bed. _Where is Mark's camera when you need it?? _He could feel his excitement mounting.

Angel's was too, apparently. He arched his back, biting his lip. He moaned softly. Then, for whatever reason, his eyes snapped open.

He gasped sharply, breathlessly. He flinched. "_C-Collins?!_ _What are you_-?" Angel whimpered. He couldn't finish speaking as orgasm racked his slight body.

Collins stared down at him with a fond, loving, almost curious expression. "Shhhh, it's okay. Don't stop." He whispered gently.

"What?"

"Don't stop. It's the most beautiful thing when you come."

Angel felt himself shiver at his lover's words. "Ohhhh, _fuck_!" He gripped the bed sheets harder than before, shivering and moaning. Finally, he felt that familiar wet warmth spread across his jeans.

Immediately after, Collins flopped down onto the bed next to him and wrapped his arms around him in a firm hug. He kissed his hair, laughing softly.

"You couldn't wait for me?" He smiled jokingly, pretending to be hurt.

Angel, by now, caught his breath. He shook his head. "I can't believe…oh,_God_. I'm so sorry…" He blushed furiously.

"Awwww, don't worry about it, baby. I was only kidding."

"Don't look at me. Where's a paper bag? I need to put one over my head!"

"Why? I want to see your cute little face. You know, you really make it an art form."

Angel was hesitant. "Really?"

"_Yes_! I've never seen anything so fucking _hot_ in my _life_!" Collins cried.

Angel let out a sigh of relief. He began zipping up his jeans.

"So…uh….I don't suppose I can finish you off??" Collins grinned.

"Awww…I'm afraid not, honey." Angel said apologetically. "You'll have to give me a few minutes…"

"Yeees!" Collins pumped his fist into the air.

Angel giggled. "You know…I was thinking of you the entire time."

"Really?" Collins asked, clearly touched.

"Uh-huh." Angel nodded.

They lay there in silence for a few minutes. Staring at the ceiling.

"You ready?" Collins turned to face him, licking his lips.

"_Hell, yes_." Angel reached over and grabbed Collins by his shirt, pulling him on top.

THE END


End file.
